Blood on Us Werewolf! Eren Yeager X Reader X Hunter! Levi Ackerman
by Checkmatte
Summary: The world was engulfed in shadows and dread, fearful for those wild, wolf-like beasts that spilled the blood of their brothers and sisters. And the triangle of love Y/N had gotten herself into, between Eren Yeager, the one that carried the power to transform into one of them, and Levi Ackerman, the humanity's strongest hunter, only made things more complicated for her.
1. Chapter 1

The world was engulfed in shadows and dread, fearful for those wild, wolf-like beasts that spilled the blood of their brothers and sisters.

The hunters could barely assure humanity's survival by fighting against these savage animals, yet everything was right about to change, whether for better or for worse, depending on a young girl called |Y/N|.

And the triangle of love she had gotten herself into, between Eren Yeager, the one that carried the incredible power to transform into one of them, and Levi Ackerman, the humanity's strongest hunter in all history, only made things a lot more complicated for her.

 **I – Shiganshina's Attack**

There were once times in which I once truly believed that there was good inside everyone's heart. Times that were filled with blind joy, and blissful laughter; where I had no care in the world, nor its dark cruelty.

And only did I realize how naïve of my part it was when I was forced to witness one of the beasts I have been continuously warned about in the past tear open my father's chest, and devour his insides savagely enough to spread his very blood on my trembling form, and walls of what once was my safe, sweet home.

To say that I was terrified to my very bones was not enough to describe what I was feeling at that moment, an excruciating pain twisting my stomach in disgust and dread as a silent scream tore at my throat. How the sound of its fangs tearing through my once father's flesh reached my ears as my wide gaze locked itself upon the empty of my father, tears traveling down my cheeks as the realization of him being dead hit me like a thunder in my very core.

A small, soft sob was enough to alert the creature of my presence, its bloodied jaw immediately snapping towards my direction, my knees feeling weak as my gaze now locked itself on the pitch, black of its own wild.  
The more I tried to stay still, the more it seemed my body trembled. The blankness that engulfed my mind thoroughly seemed to even stop my breathing, yet it didn't seem to care.

I wanted to run away from that being, I wanted to scream until my throat was sore, yet I did not dare. Not even as the creature started to predatorily move towards my form, soft yet hostile growls erupting from its snout.

"|Y/N|!" The sound of the call of my name forced my head to turn towards my mother, who pleaded at me with glassy eyes as she reached out the knife at the beast, launching herself in a flash as the knife plunged inside the animal's fur, and body, the beast howling out in fury and pain, throwing the body of my mother to the wall with incredible force.

"Mother!" My voice shrieked with a raspy tone, my eyes staring at her with concern as my feet took small steps towards her form, but immediately stopped at her sudden shouts. "Run! Now!"

"Bu-But…"

"NOW!"

My feet did not doubt as they dashed out the burning house, my mind barely registering the screams of pain from my mother as they mixed with other people's screams in a chaotic, haunting melody of agony. The streets were filled with panicked people that ran for their lives, fire devouring upon the wooden houses of what once was the town of Shiganshina. Blood covered the stones, and limbs decorated the sinister sight, as my breathing became shallow from shock and fear.

"Help! Please! My mother!" I soon started pleading to the fleeing group of people for help, my heart racing in my chest as the people pushed me harshly, not even bothering to glance at me, my back colliding with the ground as some jumped over me, and some almost stepped over me. I immediately struggled, and rolled away from the wild crowd, my body trembling with adrenaline as I stared at the group of people that continued to flee in an ultimate try to get away from the monsters that were close in their tail.

"Armin!" I exclaimed in disbelief, and hope, my eyes flashing relief as I caught the sight of his figure, who was pushing through the group of panicked people. His blue irises soon caught mine, his face brightening up as soon as he caught the sight of mine. "|Y/N|!"

We ran towards one another, our bodies colliding with the other as we joined an emotional hug, my arms holding him tightly as tears started to spill once again, my head soon turning towards his own. "Please, Armin! You've got to help me! My mother –"

"We need to go, |Y/N|! My grandfather is waiting for us at the ship!"

"But my mother –"

We were soon both interrupted as the horns of alarm echoed down the entire city, followed by the howls of the beasts that were to reach towards us if we were to stay there. "Come on, |Y/N|!"

I was soon pulled by my hand from Armin, our forms dodging and running through the large group of screaming people as my mind could barely register the happenings of it all, the horns never ceasing as they cut through the sound of desperate, painful screams of those who have fell on the claws of the animals behind us.

The ship soon caught my eye sight, people riding the wooden transport quickly as others jumped to the water, and started swimming in hopes of getting away from the chaos, risk of death. The grandfather of Armin let us through the crowd, my feet tripping as I followed Armin inside the large ship, his grandfather always at our side, watching the people plead others to let them in, and others scream in uncontrolled panic, trying to reach the entrance through hostile attacks to guards. People as well begged for their children to have a place in the ship, and others jumped to the edge of the ship, trying to reach the wooden planks in failed attempts as they gave a big splash through the water.

At the time the ship was on its way through the water, out of the chaotic city, those animals had already reached the front lines, and were already feasting themselves upon the people that stayed behind, their screams becoming a distant, but haunting echo the more we distanced ourselves from the docks.

Tears soon poured down the dried ones in my cheeks, my jaw tightening as I recalled the wolf that had devoured my entire family. How could I have just stood there?

Have they died because of me?

"I'm gonna destroy them! Every last one of those animals that's on this earth!" A low, dangerous growl reached my ears, my swollen eyes landing on a boy that stood beside me, his knuckles turning white from the strong grip he held on the wooden edge of the ship, his glassy, aqua eyes glaring at the distant city as his trembling body forced my breath to become stuck in my throat. I recognized him, I did; his name was Eren, one boy who I had a small, secret crush on, and who now seems to be almost as broken as I do.

Everyone seemed to be as broken as we did.

His aqua eyes that reflected a fire that quite intimidated me somehow soon turned to my own, my lips parting softly as we continued to stare at each other, each of us absorbing the storm of emotions that was reflected through the window of our glassy pupils.

Without being able to take it any longer, a sob escaped my numb throat as I launched myself towards his form, and hugged his warm body tightly to mine, my chest shaking as I sobbed in his shirt, and soon enough, I felt him embracing my shaken form tightly, almost as tight as to hurt, but I did not care. We cried into each other our loss, and pain, and gained strength from every second we were more away from the city that we once called home.

* * *

 **2 years later  
**

* * *

"Eren!" I ran to the three that I now called my family: Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Through the last year, after we lost the city of Shiganshina to the werewolves, and we were established in a refugee center in the town of Trost, where we were told to work on landfills, we had all grown into each other as a result of not having anyone left for us to call family. After Armin's grandfather's death, the decision was soon to be made: we were all going to fight against what had torn our family apart and away, the werewolves.

Eren was sure to mention numerous times his desire to enlist in order to become a member of the Survey Hunters, and Mikasa and Armin were pretty much sure to follow him. I was not so enthralled with the idea of killing and being forced to face one of those things once again, yet that did not stop me from following the purpose of revenge for my mother and father: I was going to study medicine, and help the injured of battle; a nurse of sorts.

I have always been attracted to medicine, and thoroughly enjoyed helping other people in times of need, so the decision wasn't hard to make. Now, the only thing it took for us to follow our purpose of revenge, and protection was to survive the rough times we've been forced to face.

Like mean guards that weren't so fond of the idea of giving away food rations for the Shiganshina survivors.

"Damn brat!" The guard spat with utter disgust as he glanced our way, Eren frowning at the man with hatred as he struggled in Mikasa's grasp for him to kick the guard once again. "I am real sorry for him, sir! The hunger has clearly taken a toll on him!"

"Get him out of my sight before I show him his place!"

The four of us soon vanished from their range of sight before we could anger those guards anymore, running into a corner of the big square, letting ourselves fall to the floor in exhaustion. "Let me go, Mikasa!"

The aqua-eyed boy exclaimed in anger as he roughly pushed himself from her grasp, her countenance expressionless as she now turned my way, her gaze setting on the three pieces of bread I held tightly in my hands. Eren sighed out as he sat down beside me, my eyes turning towards him as a small smile formed itself into my lips. "Hey, look what I got."

I showed him the pieces of dry food, enjoying the sight of his eyes widening in surprise, and hidden disbelief. "Woah, |Y/N|. Where did you get those?"

"Did you steal them?" Armin softly asked with the same surprised expression as Eren, sitting down cross-legged right in front of me, the chatter of the people sounding as a background as I started handing out the pieces of bread. "No, no. A kind woman found mercy on our situation."

I handed out the three pieces of bread to them, each for each one as I observed how they looked at the pieces as if they were not real; we hadn't eaten in a long time, had we?

We'd normally be given water, and if we were found lucky bowls of rice as for the city has been having problems with food rations. Shiganshina, after all, was one of the cities that held production and agriculture enough to maintain the rest of the towns. When survivors arrived to Trost, this civilization was in no way prepared to maintain us all; that's why more than half of us, grown men and women, were sent to try to fight the beasts that still inhabited the city of Shiganshina with sticks, and torches, in order to get the territory back, and with it, the so needed food. Of course, ever since they were told about the mission, each of us knew it was a completely suicidal attempt, and not one of them got back alive. That's how Armin's grandfather perished. "She only had three pieces, though."

"...Here." My eyes turned towards Eren, gazing at his hand reaching out to me half of the piece of bread I gave to him, my eyes immediately turning towards his own with flattered surprise. "Oh, no, no, no. I ate beans three days ago, remember? You eat it."

"I'm not going to argue with you, |Y/N|. Take it." Eren soon sighed out with a strong voice, obviously not in the mood to start dealing with my stubbornness, which has obviously created a reputation with the constant arguments I've had with his hot head.

I smiled at him with appreciation, and softly took the piece of bread, my eyes wandering off to the food I held in my hands, not sure if I should actually eat it, for people would probably fight off to death for half of what I held in my sweaty palms. With a soft sigh, and shake of my hand that cleared my concerned thoughts, I gave a big bite out of the dough, and swallowed it whole with utter, yet empty satisfaction.

"Tomorrow are the admission exams for training to become a hunter." Eren murmured through his mouth-full, his eyes glancing at each one of us expectantly. "I'm joining."

"...If you're joining, I'm joining." Mikasa exclaimed lowly as her deep eyes locked into Eren's, who frowned at her with annoyance, a big grimace adorning his features, ready to spit back at her comment, but was quickly interrupted by Armin. "I am too."

"Are you sure, Armin?" Eren asked with a serious expression, each of us knowing that training was no game, and when the time comes, they are going to be forced to fight against those wild beasts that measured twice the size of an average man. Armin nodded at him reassuringly, a serious expression replacing his own as well, matching Eren's and Mikasa's own.

And when their three pair of eyes fell on me, I knew what they were asking for. What was **I** going to do? "You're still going to go for medicine, aren't you?" Eren asked lowly, his eyes wandering off to the floor as he waited for my response. I softly nodded with sadness, glancing at the three of them with pain at the thought of having to be away from them, yet it was already decided.

"Yes, I am... But, we'll see each other in graduation, won't we?"

Armin smiled, and nodded, giving another bite out of the bread, my eyes wandering off to Mikasa, who simply gave me a swift nod and barely visible smile, before my eyes landed on Eren, who I caught staring at me intensely, barely catching the swirl of emotions that was reflected in his big, aqua irises.

As soon as I caught his gaze, he immediately turned away, and gave a big bite out of the piece of dough, a frown replacing his features as a sigh escaped my lips, melancholy weighing over my shoulders at the reminding of how much I am going to miss them.

 **II – Letters**

* * *

 **1 year later**

* * *

Armin:

I do hope from the bottom of my heart that you three are doing just fine. I myself am, however, the studies have proven themselves to be a considerable challenge, yet I am not ready to give up anytime soon. I have met a lot of people in my journey of studying, who I can't wait to introduce to you all. I have made sure to save some good books that will surely be of your interest, thus, I can't wait to show, and give them to you. You can't imagine how great it is in here, and how the amounts of information seem to impress me the more I learn. I look forward to tell you three all about it.

No words can express how painfully much I miss you three, and do look forward to the day we will meet once again. Give Eren and Mikasa two big hugs from my part, as the one I'm sending you. Stay strong, my dear trio of friends.

From the bottom of my heart,

|Y/N|

* * *

|Y/N|:

We are all very glad to hear about you, and do hope for you to be doing as fine as we're currently doing. We've three faced great challenges, the training forcing the best out of us in painful ways, yet we are not ready anytime soon to give in to these. We're all discovering sides of us we never realized of before. I can't wait for those books you've saved, and do thank you for the bother. I'll be sure to study them with you, if allowed, for you to teach me all about what you have learned.

I look forward to the day we will four meet in the near future, and send you the best of lucks with your studies. Do be ready to tell me all about it the day we meet.

The two and I,

Armin

* * *

 **1 year later**

* * *

Armin:

I am pretty much glad to hear about you three doing as good as you say to be, and with the best of my hopes, I wish for you to be working as hard as I am. It's hard to think of how fast the time seems to have passed, and can't just wait for the day we are to hug each other once again. I do promise to tell you all about my studies when the time allows us to. Remind Mikasa and Eren of how much I miss them, and of how much I look forward to the day we will finally tell us all about our experiences throughout these moths of hard training.

I'm afraid this is going to be the last you three are going to hear of me, for I am soon to be sent to some fields outside the messenger's reach. Remember to give those two, and yourself the warmest of hugs from my part. Stay safe.

From the bottom of my heart,

|Y/N|

* * *

|Y/N|:

You cannot imagine Eren's face when he heard of you, and I must assure you he was as glad as Mikasa and I are. You'd be surprised of how much we three have changed, and I myself can't imagine of how much you have as well. We wish of you to stay safe, and as strong as we could possibly be.

We hope to hear of you soon, and will patiently wait for your word until the day these letters finally cease. I believe that time is soon yet to come, and can't stay quiet about how excited we three are to see the person of you have become throughout these rough years.

The two and I,

Armin


	2. III – The Graduation

**III – The Graduation**

Have I been asked before what I would dedicate my future to, I would have answered without hesitation that I dreamed of marrying my true love in a big, cliché wedding, having as many kids as fate could allow me to, and to get to meet countless of my future grandchildren right besides my dear prince.

What would have the past me thought of me studying medicine, and becoming the best of health assistants in the ranks of the enrollment, prepared to join the blood-shed of battlefield between wild, wolf-like beasts, willing to help those hunters that were desperate in need?

I would certainly think she would have laughed.

Yet here I was, wearing the dark uniform of the Assistant Hunters, the badge glistening at the side of where my heart pumped loudly, the blood-red cross filling me with an excited proud the more I stared at it through the reflection of the mirror.

The more I tried to recognize the one I once was before Shiganshina's attack, the clearer it became of how much I had changed throughout all these years, and moths I've lived far apart from my family, and new family. At those times, I would have never been ready to face something as the battlefield, even less those beasts I had been continuously warned about in the past, yet always shrugged off as mere tries of the grown-ups to control us, never seen one myself. How naïve of me it was to think such way, yet right now, the only thing it mattered is that I could be as ready as I could ever be to join the hunters, and help them accomplish in their purpose of protecting humankind, from the different creatures that represented a threat to this very same purpose; which had now became mine, my only sole of living.

"Hey, |Y/N|. Time to go!" My head immediately snapped towards Liliana, who eagerly waited for me at the doorstep with a bright smile. Her onyx eyes shone through the reflection of the light as we made our way down the stairs, and ran to the carriage that waited us in front of the building. We soon joined our comrades on our way to the principal training fields, where all of the trainers resided in the wait for the decision to join the different legions of Hunters.

We had already decided from the very beginning what to join, the Assistant Hunters. That's why we were headed to the celebration of the end of training, the graduation. But most of the people there would decide between the Military Legion, Garrison Legion, and Recon Legion; each of them having a different role and goal inside the main purpose of all of those who called themselves Hunters.

Soon enough, we were standing on the field where numerous amounts of people scattered throughout the space, divided in noticeable groups as they chatted, cheered from the success of the training.  
We soon joined the celebration, the nine of us spreading to different directions in order to familiarize with the surrounding people. I stood awkwardly in the entrance of the structure, where the carriage had just took off to the middle of the night, Liliana right beside me with excited amusement. "Let's go, |Y/N|!"

I was soon pulled off towards the climax of the celebration, not having the time to actually say a word as Liliana guided me through the crowd, some of them sending us glances, and some of them kindly smiling at us.

"Hi! I'm Lily, and she's |Y/N|." Liliana introduced us with glee to a small group of two persons. One was a young girl that had her dark-coconut hair up in a ponytail, her brown eyes looking at us with a big grin, her mouth full from the big bites she gave to a fried potato in her hand. "Hello! My name is Sasha, Sasha Blouse and this is Connie."

I gave a small wave at the two of them, the short boy's hazel eyes inspecting us with a goofy smirk, bowing at us with mock as a sense of introduction. Liliana and Sasha giggled from the play, and I just smiled warmly at the three, my irises wandering off towards the surrounding people, the ambient starting to feel hot from all movement and alcohol.

My mind was soon in a daze, my eyes staring blankly at the persons celebrate with joyful cheers, taking long sips of the beakers they held in their hands, liquid pouring down their necks, and socking their uniforms in wild glee. A woman of blonde hair, and cold, blue eyes observed you with crossed arms, far on a dark corner with a beaker being held in her hand lazily as well.

My gaze locked with hers, shivers traveling down my back as confusion and curiosity adorned my features, her gaze turning into a dangerous glare as I felt a sinister aura surround her small, yet intimidating being. Something felt very wrong with that woman, and I haven't even met her.

"|Y/N|!" My head immediately snapped towards the sound of my name, my wide pupils landing on the figure of Liliana's, her pitch black eyes sending me a concerned look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, always." My voice exclaimed with instinctive speed, the three of them clearly not convinced by my odd attitude, yet seemed to shrug it off, to my great relief. "How 'bout we go get some good cheers, eh?" Connie suggested, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he ran off inside a structure, Liliana following him close behind.

At least she has already made friends, I thought as I kept on looking at the doors they had disappeared into. "Hey, Sasha. Have you seen any Eren?" I asked with painful excitement, staring at her expectantly as her eyes flashed with recognition, her fist hitting her palm as a sign of connection. "Eren Yeager?"

I was about to respond to her, my stomach twisting with thrill as my smile widened, though, was quickly interrupted by a shout not so far from my position, forcing my head to turn to such direction as soon as the sound reached my ears. "|Y/N|?!"

My eyes soon locked into a pair of familiar, aqua pupils that were wide in surprise, my own reflecting his expression as a sudden rush of adrenaline flowed through my veins, my mind going blank in a sudden swirl of emotions of surprise, excitement, and disbelief.

"Eren?" I softly asked to myself as my body launched itself forward, my feet soon running towards the approaching figure of the tall boy that wore a big smile on his face.

Our bodies soon crashed into each other, as painful as our excitement was, my arms tightening on his torso as his own embraced me with the warmth of his body. Tears threatened to fall from the amount of emotion the encounter affected me, my chest tightening from the drowned sobs that wanted to escape so desperately up my throat.

We two hugged each other as tightly as we could, ignoring the audience surrounding us that were watching us with amusement. After a good moment, I turned my head back to look at him in the face, to my great surprise at the realization he had gotten real tall. "You've gotten so tall." I muttered from impulse, his chest shaking from the low chuckle that erupted from his throat at my high-pitched voice, and red, glassy eyes.

"Or you just got shorter." He softly, jokingly murmured, his big eyes shining with deep emotion, observing, and admiring each of my features with a big grin. "I missed you too, ass." I dead-panned with playful annoyance, the sound of his followed low chuckle forcing the excited smile to come back to my lips. Oh, how I missed him, indeed.

"Is that you, |Y/N|?" A soft voice asked from behind, my body tearing away from the Eren's embrace to turn around, my eyes finding the figure of a familiar, blond haired head. "Armin!" I exclaimed with surprise, feeling as his body collided with mine on a tight, enthusiastic hug as a storm of energy hit my very core. "Oh, how I've missed you guys."

I soon broke away from the warmth of Armin with a big, overjoyed smile, my eyes shining from the salad water that threatened to fall in streams. Mikasa was soon to be next in a tight embrace, the feeling of delight fluttering my very insides as I absorbed each of their warmth. "Ah, so this is the famous |Y/N|!" I heard someone exclaim in mock from behind, the sound of slow clapping reaching my ears. Puzzled by the sudden interruption, I stole a small glance from the corner of my eye to Eren, who looked more annoyed than confused as I was.

"Do I know you?" I worded out in utter confusion, my eyes observing cautiously at the male approaching, who had a big, mischievous smirk on his long countenance. His light-brown eyes mocked Eren in gaze, clearly trying to get to him as if a sense of rivalry.

"Oh, no, you don't. My name is Jean." The tall male extended out his hand to me, introducing himself, eyeing me with cocky amusement. With an eyebrow raised, I placed my hand carefully into his, both of our firm hold shaking swiftly. And almost immediately, I was pulled roughly to him, feeling as his arm surrounded my shoulders heavily, and a small gasp out of surprise escaping my lips. "I must say, though, you are even prettier than I imagined you to be." He purred into my ear, my cheeks feeling hot from embarrassment as I stared at him wide eyed.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I heard Eren yell outraged, pushing Jean backwards roughly with a wild scowl, his teal-green eyes flashing with fury as he stood covering my form, as if protecting me from even Jean's sight, who had already steadied himself from the rough act and was mimicking the infuriated frown Eren himself wore.

Oh, oh.

"You damn bastard!"

"What the hell is your problem?!" Jean stormed with rage, his fists tightening until his knuckles white became, standing tall and intimidating against Eren, who seemed to not show even a flicker of fear for him, and was noticeably trembling from the wrath that had taken over him. "You, you piece of shit!"

I heard numerous, low snickers from all around the crowd, which watched the scene play with amusement. "…Eren?" I called out for him, clearly confused from what was happening, and simply wanting him to stop before things got pretty bad.

The tension was as intense as both of their glares, their teeth snapping as they bitterly waited for one small movement so that they could take each other out with fists, and kicks. I quickly ran towards both of them, cautiously stepping between each other as I watched them wearily. "Please, stop." I begged to Eren, whose gaze seemed to soften at my plead, and simply sent another flaming glare towards Jean before turning around and starting to walk off, me following closely behind.

"What was that?" I asked when the four of us were out of the center of attention once again, everyone getting back to their own business and cheers; where were soon away from where the commotion took place, in a more isolated area so that we could talk properly. "Jean and Eren don't get along too well." Armin responded, a soft sigh escaping his lips from the comment. Something from his expression assured me this was not the first time they were about to fight to blood, if not already in the past.

"Oh…" I muttered out as a response, not exactly sure about what to say from the still tense ambient; it was coming from Eren. "So…What legion will you join?"

"The Recon Legion." Eren stated firmly, his eyes looking up at the starry sky, a familiar frown gracing his countenance, the cold breeze playing softly with his messy, brown-chocolate hair. "Me too." Mikasa announced calmly, her gray orbs staring blankly at my own as she positioned the crimson-red scarf under her mouth. "But –"Eren started but was soon cut off by the monotonous girl. "If you join the Military Legion, I shall as well. If you join the Garrison Legion, nothing changes. Wherever you go, Eren, I'll follow."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked in indirect disbelief, my eyes widening with concern as I stared at the two of them expectantly, flashes of images running through of my head of how they could die in the most horrible ways by going out in the woods, completely vulnerable to the beasts that had torn everything away from us...from me. "I am, as well." Armin soon followed, his low, but strong voice making my throat go sore from utter shock. Armin and Eren shared their both intense gazes, emotions dancing in the reflection of their eyes.

They could die; I would lose my family once again.

"But –"I started, but was suddenly cut off by the intense gaze of Eren, which was now directed straight to my very soul. "|Y/N|. This is not for us; it's for humanity."

"I'm going to erase those pieces of scum off the face of the earth, and I'm going to stand upon the sea, **free**. That's my dream, and vow."

"And I'm not willing to give up on them." My breath hitched in my throat as tears welled up at the corners of my eyes, soft sobs choking on my throat with attempts to not break down, memories traveling through my mind of my father being devoured inside out from the gigantic wolf, and my mother's agony's screams echoing through the dark pit of my mind; I couldn't even imagine what could happen to them. How could I lose them if I had just gotten them back?

I soon felt warmth embrace my shaking form, my hands resting upon a chest as I felt two arms comfort me in the embrace. "I just – don't want to lose you…again."

His warm hands caressed my hair soothingly, his hot breathing striking my temple and hair. A cold hand was gently placed in my shoulder as well, probably from Armin or Mikasa in their efforts of trying to comfort me along in silence.

"I'm not planning to die anytime soon, |Y/N|. And I'm sure neither do Armin and Mikasa."

"And if you do?" I whimpered through my chocks and sobs, turning my head back in order for my orbs to find his own, his teal-green eyes sparkling with pained determination. "Then I would come back."

"That doesn't make any sense." I breathed out anxiously, contemplating how his eyebrows furrowed impotently, a small grimace expressing his feelings upon his lips. "I know."

"Most of what Eren says doesn't have any sense." Mikasa stated drably near, forcing Eren to immediately snap back at her as response, his features being adorned by an annoyed scowl. "That's not true!"

"Tch." Eren tightened his jaw, clearly irritated as Armin chuckled in the background, and Mikasa simply stared back at him blankly, her face clear of any trace of emotion.

His turquoise eyes soon landed on yours once more, his face softening ever-so-slightly at the sight of your swollen eyes, and small smile. "Hey…" You felt his right hand rise towards your cheek, his fingers barely grazing your skin in a soft caress of emotion.

"We are here right now, and that's what matters. We can't afford to lose sight of our one and only priority: freedom. Okay?"

I nodded at him in understanding, forcing the memories of the death of my family back to the dark bottom of my brain, the smile on my lips widening from the joy my chest seemed to tighten from. "Okay." I quickly stepped back from Eren's body's warmth, slightly embarrassed at the realization of staying in such intimate position through all that time.

"It's time to go." Armin soon remarked softly, my head turning to him as he sent me a shy smile of farewell. We hugged each other tightly, I closing my eyes in appreciation for the attentive gesture of him. "I'll see you boys tomorrow."

I grinned as I turned to Mikasa, her waiting for me patiently for us to start over to the girl's dorms. I waved at Eren shyly, who waved back without hesitation, a small smile directed towards me as he and Armin both turned, walking off to the direction of their respective dorms.

Mikasa and I were soon on our way through a small structure of a one-floor building, in comfortable silence, the sound of snore reaching my ears as soon as we got inside, some girl lying flat on her stomach with drool pouring down the edge of her lips. Sasha, I soon recognized.

Eventually, my head was soon resting on a cold, but soft pillow, white sheets covering my frame as my orbs scanned the wood of the bunk carefully. _Oh, what a day it was._


End file.
